For typical automation applications, two main types of motion sensing technology are generally used; passive infrared (PIR) sensors and Microwave sensors. PIR sensors detect infrared energy emitted from body heat and are generally immune to RF interference. However, when in close proximity to sources of heat, such as LED lighting elements, PIR sensors can malfunction and the range and effectiveness of motion detection capability can be severely limited. Microwave sensors emit pulses of low energy microwave signals and measure the reflection off of moving objects. Microwave sensors are generally immune to temperature changes but when in close proximity to RF emitting devices used for wireless communication, interference with the emitted and reflected signals can occur, causing unreliable operation. Due to the inherent limitations of both motion sensing technologies, existing systems for lighting and home/industrial automation are typically comprised of multiple devices dedicated to single functions such as devices for lighting control and devices for motion sensing. Other devices exist that contain both lighting control and motion sensing but do not contain the ability to communicate wirelessly to remote devices.
With considering the above mentioned, there is a need for a device that can provide means of motion sensing, lighting control, and wireless communication coexisting within a single unit.